Bailamos
by Queen Li
Summary: A songfic about Draco and Hermione during the Yule Ball in their 7th year.


Summary: A songfic about Draco and Hermione, during the Yule Ball in their 7th year.

Disclaimer: "Bailamos" belongs to Enrique Iglesias. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Bailamos******

***Hermione***

I sat in my dormitory, feeling dejected. I was going to the Yule Ball alone this year. Harry and Ron were going with their girlfriends, but as always, I was single and alone. So very alone. I sighed and lied back against my pillows, thinking of the ridicule I would endure in a few hours. If only a certain Slytherin had asked me to the Ball, I wouldn't feel this way now.

***Draco***

I was in my dormitory, feeling alone. I should be used to it by now, but I'm not. All I want to do is take Hermione in my arms and tell her how sorry I am for the past six and a half years. I'm not sure when I started having these feelings for her, but I do. I'm not even sure she feels the same way about me, but I'm going to ask her to dance. And I know just the perfect song.

***Hermione***

I walked down to the Great Hall with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender. It's no surprise that they're together. Sorry if I sound cynical, but I'm not in a good mood. They drag me here knowing full well I don't have a date. "Well maybe you'll find someone there," Lavender suggested. Yeah, right. Sure, I looked nice with my sky blue robes and my hair in a French twist, but what does it matter? I saw Draco and my heart melted, but I knew I could never have him.

***Draco***

Finally, it was time for my plan to win Hermione once and for all. I saw her alone at her table. If this works, she'll never be alone, and neither will I. I walked over to the DJ and whispered my request. He nodded, promising me he'd play it in a few minutes. Fortunately it wasn't long before he announced, "All right, everybody! Here's a song sent out to Hermione Granger."

***Hermione***

Who would request a song for me? I knew Draco wouldn't do this for me. 

"Would you like to dance?" someone behind me asked. I knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

My whole world was oblivious as I turned around, only to see Draco. "Are you serious?" I asked.

He nodded and held out his hand. I smiled for the first time that night.

**Esta**** noche bailamos**

**Te doy toda mi vida**

**Quedate**** conmigo**

***Draco***

These lyrics were true for me. I'm giving my life to Hermione. I want her to stay with me. I gazed into her eyes as we started to dance. She's my soul mate. I can't live without her.

***Hermione***

I looked into his eyes, feeling the emptiness float away. I knew I'd do anything in my power to stay with him. I want to be with him, always and forever. 

**Tonight we dance**

**I leave my life in your hands**

**We take the floor**

**Nothing is forbidden anymore**

***Draco***

I held her close to me, like it was my last day on Earth. I breathed in her sweet vanilla scent, wondering why I never noticed it before. My father would kill me, but I don't care. This is my life, and I'll live it how I want to.

***Hermione***

It felt so right to be in his arms. I was safe, protected from everything in my life. I put my head on his shoulder, detecting his cologne. God, he smelled so good!

**Don't let the world in outside**

**Don't let a moment go by**

**Nothing can stop us tonight**

***Draco***

This song fits us perfectly. Nothing will stop us from being together. I love her, and nothing will change that.

**Bailamos******

**Let the rhythm take you over **

**Bailamos******

**Te quiero amor mio**

**Bailamos******

**Wanna**** live this night forever**

**Bailamos******

**Te quiero amor mio**

**Te quiero**

***Hermione***

If someone had told me my first year here that I would be in love with Draco Malfoy, I would've thought they were nuts. Everything finally made sense. His past behavior was just a mask, hiding how he really felt. 

**Tonight I'm yours**

**We can make it happen, I'm so sure**

**Now I'm letting go**

**There is something I think you should know**

**I won't be leaving your side**

**We're gonna dance through the night**

**I wanna reach for the stars**

***Draco***

I will never leave her side. I love her so much, but she doesn't even know yet. I leaned a little bit towards her ear.

"Hermione?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, gazing into my eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled. That was the smile that made me melt. "I love you, too," she said, settling back into my arms.

I knew my life would never be the same.

**Bailamos******

**Let the rhythm take you over **

**Bailamos******

**Te quiero amor mio**

**Bailamos******

**Wanna**** live this night forever**

**Bailamos******

**Te quiero amor mio**

**Te quiero**

***Hermione***

Love finds us in unexpected places, I guess. I finally heard the three words I've wanted to hear from him for awhile. 

**Whoa, tonight we dance**

**Whoa, like no tomorrow**

**Whoa, if you will stay with me**

**Te quiero mi amor**

***Draco***

I wish this dance would never end. If we parted, reality would deliver a crushing blow. We would be separated, again. Truth was, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I refused to listen to it.

**Quedate**** conmigo**

**Esta**** noche bailamos**

***Hermione***

I knew it was true. I wanted to stay with him forever. I don't care what anyone says. Harry and Ron can stop talking to me, my parents could kick me out of the house, but I don't care. I love him and I will stay with him.

**Bailamos******

**Let the rhythm take you over **

**Bailamos******

**Te quiero amor mio**

**Bailamos******

**Wanna**** live this night forever**

**Bailamos******

**Te quiero amor mio**

**Te quiero**

**Como**** te quiero**

***Draco***

The song ended, bringing me back to reality. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at us, like they couldn't believe we were together. I started laughing, and so did she. Hermione and I would always be together, no doubt about that. I honestly believe in love now and there's nothing you can do about it.

(A/N) So this was my first song fic, so sue me if it sucks! Anyway, review if you really want to.


End file.
